Supernova
by wildzafrina266
Summary: It's the end, but also the beginning.
1. Prologue

Prologue

As the shadows crept closer, I felt a bit helpless, not knowing if this was the end or the beginning for my family. Why did it have to be like this? Why couldn't we just leave in peace like we had so many times before? Had our friends deserted us? What had we all done in our other lives to deserve such a fate? After all we were only doing what was right.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was time for school again. After spending another wonderful sleepless night in Edward's arms it was time for us to wake our daughter Renesmee, so we all could endure another day of high school. Edward Cullen is my husband, my vampire husband, and Renesmee is our daughter who I had given birth to before I had made the change to a vampire.

As I glided quietly to Renesmee's room, I could not hear the usual calm murmur of her heartbeat; instead I heard the heartbeat of a hummingbird and the low pants of someone trying to slow that heartbeat. I don't know why that girl thought she could fool parents with extremely sensitive hearing.

I quickly opened the door to her room. There was my daughter, Renesmee, tall and graceful with beauty that any normal person would envy. She had long flowing reddish brown hair with a naturally perfect curl that was somewhat between waves and pin curls. She had big deep chocolate brown eyes like mine before I had changed into a vampire. Renesmee's skin was not as pale as ours, it had a slight flush of color due to the blood that ran through her veins, but it was just as impenetrable. And her scent, it was beautiful and delicious, but not in a way that would make any vampire want to kill her and drink her blood, in fact it was just the most delightful flowery fragrance that one would ever smell. She was almost 90 years old but didn't look, at the oldest, a day over 22, she stopped aging when she turned 7.

"Out late with Jacob again?" I asked already knowing the answer. Renesmee still did not understand the meaning of a school night. Even though she looked like an adult she was still the same beautiful baby who used to read her own bedtime stories.

"Mom, I don't see why you even try to keep me from him." She said as she floated toward me, reaching out her hand for me to take it.

As I took her hand she showed me with her gift, that was a reverse combination of Edward's gift of mind reading and my gift of shielding others from my mind, last nights events. I could see that she and Jacob, in his wolf form, were hunting in the forest and spending the rest of the night curled up in the meadow that used to be the one Edward and I would always go to. It was all innocent, at least what she was showing me was.

"Is that all that happened Renesmee?" I asked, trying to use my interrogating tone over my musical voice.

"Well mom I did leave one part out-"

"Dammit Nessie!" Edward said from our room. As I frowned out of distaste for the nickname that every seemed to call my daughter, I just guessed that whatever event had been left out of Renesmee's story had just scarred the mind of my husband.

"Nessie what did I tell you about thoughts like that around me?"

"Sorry dad, I couldn't help it. But I don't see why it's so hard for you guys to accept what Jacob and I are. I mean we are technically married."

"Ness, I love you, but I swear you are just as stubborn as your mother. I told you just because you two have been together for the last eighty years doesn't mean that you're married. You have my terms Renesmee, once you graduate this last time you can marry Jacob and do whatever you want with your life." Edward said all of this in the serious tone he used to always use on me when I was in trouble.

"Edward you know they're not coming back so just let Nessie go already." Emmett said from downstairs with his laughter booming as usual.

"Sure, sure Emmett but you never know. We can never be too safe or prepared" Edward responded.

"Either way we could take them." Emmett chuckled; he was always ready for a fight.

We hoped what Emmett said was true. The Volturi, the band of vampire royalty, who had tried to destroy Renesmee along with the rest of the Cullens almost 90 years ago. If Alice had not come back to us with proof of someone else like Renesmee, they would have succeeded in their mission but instead were sent back to Italy with their tail between their legs. We had been expecting some type of rebuff from them but nothing has happened as of yet.

As the three of us made our way to the garage, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper were already there and ready for school and waiting on us. Edward, Renesmee, and I got into our car and everyone else got into Emmett's car, Esme and Carlisle wished a good day at school and we were off to school.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We were living quiet lives in Denali, with Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Carmen, and Eleazar, for the last decade or so since living up there in mostly wilderness didn't require us to make fake identities so life had a bit of normality to it, at least for vampires it did. Renesmee had pleaded for us to come back to Forks so she could be closer to Jacob, her so called soul mate. The only problem was that Jacob was a werewolf. He had imprinted on Renesmee the day she was born, making them both two halves of a whole and making him to be forever intertwined with her. I first was against their relationship but I later came to understand it and came to love Jacob as a son. My full acceptance took place around Renesmee's 40th birthday; Edward is still having trouble accepting it.

Jacob could not come with us to Denali. Even though he was the only werewolf left in the pack, because everyone had started their families and either moved or died, Jacob still had to stay on the Quileute reservation to protect its people. Jacob was considered to be the chief elder. Jacob was 108 years old, but he didn't look a day over 25, it was thanks to him keeping up with the werewolf phasing that let him keep his youth and keep up with Renesmee. Jacob would come to Denali occasionally to visit Renesmee but he would always have return to Forks for his people.

Edward and I could see the emotional toll it was taking on them both, so Edward overprotective as usual, came up with those terms to keep Renesmee under our watchful eyes a bit longer. She's 90 years old but we still can't imagine parting from her. After all we went through to keep her safe we found it hard as parents to be away from her.

It's April and Alice, Renesmee, Edward, and I are pretending to be juniors, while Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper are playing seniors. The story is that we are all Mrs. And Dr. Cullen's adopted and foster children. The Cullen children, Edward and Renesmee, because of them having the same hair color and the only difference that a human would notice between them is their eye color, but the humans tended to shy away from us so no one ever noticed, they were also the children of deceased distant relatives of Mrs. Cullen. The McCarty children, Emmett, Alice, and myself, since Emmett and I both had dark curly hair we just played brother and sister, and Alice was our cousin which no one ever questioned. Then there were the Hale twins, Rosalie and Jasper, both with blonde hair and both in the same grade so it made sense.

It was so funny how the human mind could not be more imaginative even after 90 years. When we first arrived back in Forks in January, we all laughed at the murmurs of gossip that swarmed about the couples in our family. Within the first week of school Edward overheard the thoughts of one the boys in Renesmee's English class hoping that if Dr. Cullen would adopt him then he could date our daughter. I was not surprised that the boys admired our daughter, I just hoped that Edward would not do anything hastily, which he didn't as far as I knew.

All of the admiring boys' dreams were shattered about a week before Valentine's Day, when Jacob showed up that Friday after school to pick up Renesmee for a date. Edward and I knew about what Jacob had planned, but when Renesmee saw Jacob, sitting on his big shiny chopper of a motorcycle, she ran into but his arms and kissed him so passionately as if they hadn't kissed in forever. Every admirer was in the parking lot to see with jaws dropped and pride hurt. The rest of the family laughed about it, if I could have, I would have blushed a mother's blush as if seeing her daughter kiss for the first time.

That day was the same day as any other Alice and I had just about all of our classes together while Edward managed to sweet talk his way into all of Renesmee's classes to keep an eye on her, and to be her protector from the other boys. Renesmee didn't mind having her father in all of her classes. In fact, she found the notion quite entertaining. At lunch we all sat in the cafeteria at our usual table. Forks High had changed so much since the first time I attended.

"So are you coming shopping with Alice, Renesmee, and me after school Bella?" Rosalie said, interrupting my thoughts. Rosalie and I had become quite close over the years, almost as close as Alice and I were. But I still hated to go shopping, so I sent Edward in to save me.

_Please save me Edward! _I thought jokingly toward him as I lifted the shield from my mind so he could hear my thoughts. This was something I did often to make it easier to talk to Edward about things that shouldn't be talked about aloud.

"Actually Rose, I have a surprise for Bella so she will be unavailable for the rest of the day." Edward interjected with the crooked smile I always loved.

"Oh really?" Rosalie questioned slyly as she glanced at Alice. Alice just rolled her eyes in disgust for missing another shopping trip. I giggled at the notion.

"Yes, really, Rosalie." Edward spoke. Right then Alice's face turned from disgust to utter excitement at what she was seeing in the future.

"You really do have a surprise for me don't you?" I wondered.

"I definitely do and I'm not telling you a word about it until we get home."

"You would make me suffer the rest of the day not knowing what's going on Edward, love?"

"There's no pleasure without pain, my dear." He chuckled at my puppy dog eyes that wanted to know what was going on.

"As we all know too well" I said.

As we started to get up from our table, Renesmee being the only one who had eaten anything from their tray because she wouldn't have to cough it up later, the bell rung signaling only two more classes before the end of the day.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My last two classes went by pretty fast considering that I wasn't learning anything I hadn't already learned at least 3 times over. School was not something any of us needed since we all had been to college and received numerous degrees, it was just a boring tedious task that had to be done in order to keep up pretenses. I never understood why we couldn't just tell everyone we were home schooled, but Carlisle said that it be easier to keep rumors from flying about if his children attended the local school like normal children.

After our last class, Alice and I walked from the building out to the parking lot to meet the rest of the family. As we waited at the car I noticed that something had Alice in a tousle.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked, wondering what was messing with her usually delightful mood.

"Oh nothing, except for the fact that our shopping trip has gone from blurry to crystal clear, and that I cannot see anything for the next few minutes."

"Jacob must be coming to get Renesmee."

"It would seem that way; I just don't understand why everyone wants to spoil a perfectly good shopping trip."

As soon as Alice finished her sentence, we could hear the thundering sound of Jacob's motorcycle in the distance, of course human ears couldn't hear it yet, it was not close enough to the school yet. After a few minutes, everyone had made their way to the cars and we all talked and waited for Jacob to pick up Renesmee. Within the next minute, Jacob had arrived, he was still the same tall overbearing Jake to me, it was just now he was about to be my son-in-law.

"Hey Ness, hey everyone!" Jacob greeted us. We were all on much friendlier terms than we had been when I first became a vampire.

"Jake!" Renesmee nearly yelled, as she ran and gave him a big hug and kiss.

"And where are you two going tonight?" Edward questioned.

"Oh, just out on a date, it being Friday and all." Jake answered, him and Edward were getting along pretty well over the past decades. That was probably because Edward had me and Jake had Renesmee.

_Please don't start Edward._

Just as Edward was about to go into 21 questions with Jacob, I cut him off.

"Well just don't stay out too late, okay?"

"Okay mom." Renesmee said with a tone of gratitude.

"Well we have to go because your father has a surprise for me and I'm sure Alice can't wait to get her shopping trip started."

"What's the point if we're not going as a big group?" Alice huffed.

"Don't you want to help me get my wardrobe finished for the fall and started for next spring Alice?" Rosalie asked trying to lighten Alice's mood, which it did.

"Well I guess you have a point Rose. You would be lost without me." Alice cracked a smile with her better disposition.

"Well I'll see you guys later. Bye, mom. Bye, dad." Renesmee said from the back of Jake motorcycle as it pulled away. We all wave by to my daughter as she turned to hug Jacob's torso as they sped off out of the parking lot and onto the road to Port Angeles.

By this time the parking lot had emptied out and it was just us and our two cars left. Edward and I started to get into the car. I heard Jasper say that he and Emmett should go to Seattle with Alice and Edward. I saw through the tinted windows of our car perfectly into Emmet's car and saw his expression was first apprehensive and then he nodded toward Edward and me and then agreed with Jasper.

Edward pulled out of the parking lot at 120 miles per hour and sped up to 180 once we were on the street. Before I became a vampire I never really like when Edward would surprise me with things, but now since we were equals and Alice had helped me invest what was left of my college fund from my human days, I could surprise him with things too, so I actually started to like when he had surprises for me. This time around though, I knew whatever the surprise was going to be this time, it was going to be really, really good.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

If I was not so content sitting perfectly still I would have been fidgeting out of excitement. As we pulled into the spacious garage, I could only imagine what would happen next. Did Edward send everyone away just so we could have sex? No that wouldn't be it because there has been times where we were too wrapped up in our moment to go out of earshot, so sex might be involved but it was not the surprise, although that would have been wonderful either way. Could he have gotten me some new trinket? No, Edward usually just tells me when he gets me material things. I could not figure out what this surprise was.

_So are you going to give me any type of hint?_ I thought to him. I was ready to beg for him to tell me what was going on. The house was completely deserted except for the two of us and I really wanted what he had to give.

"All in due time Bella, love." Edward replied coyly.

He held my hand as we moved swiftly into the house. There were no humans around so there was no need for us to act like we were human. As we look out the huge window that replace a wall, we saw the sun setting and just held each other as we stood there gazing out into the distance.

"It's time." He said.

_Time for what, Edward?_

"Your surprise, of course."

I had almost forgotten about that. Just standing with him in his embrace was enough for me. I did not want to move from this spot, but curiosity got the better of me.

_Ok let's go._

He grabbed my hand as we leapt out of the window and into the forest. He started to run, missing trees by millimeters. I was right behind him trying to keep up. As he slowed I realized we had past the stream that ran through our forest and everything looked very familiar.

"Close your eyes and I'll lead the way" Edward told me. I did as he requested and he swooped me up into his arms and I could feel the wind swooshing past me while Edward was sprinting to his destination. When we stopped he told me to keep my eyes close as he rested me on my feet. Edward held my hand and led me down a pathway. Everything smelled a little different. It smelled like a forest with fresh evergreen trees, dirt, the water from the stream, and a few deer. But it also smelled like concrete, plaster, paint, something that smelled like steel or iron, glass and other items that didn't belong in a forest.

"You can open your eyes now." Edward stopped beside me and as I opened my eyes, I could not believe it.

"Edward you rebuilt it!" It was our cottage. It was there new with two stories this time. It looked like a mini glass mansion. The outside of the house was just about all glass, you could clearly see the reinforced metal frames that supported the glass. I could see that inside the house there was an elegant winding staircase to the second floor.

"Of course I rebuilt it. It was my fault it crumbled to the ground in the first place."

"Don't you mean OUR fault Edward?" I remembered how the cottage had gotten destroyed in the first place.

* * *

About a year after the incident with the Volturi I could feel my newborn strength starting to slip away so I put the strength I had left to perfect use. While Renesmee was with Rosalie at the house, I decided to seduce Edward that night, not that it would be much of a seduction. While we were at the cottage I put on one of the skimpier numbers Alice had supplied for my wardrobe. Edward was in the living room doing some reading so I made my way into the living room and stood right behind him while he sat completely still as if he didn't see me enter the room. I then decided to be a little coy.

"Well if you can't see me then maybe I should go put some clothes on." Edward immediately scooped me up and whisked me down the hall to our bedroom.

That night we literally had earth quaking sex. It was the best yet. I felt the cottage crumbling around us as we pulsated from room to room having sex. I never wanted it to end. I didn't care if we were buried under the house just as long as our lovemaking didn't stop. Finally as the walls and ceiling started to cave in we decided that we did not want the rest of the family to come out after hearing the house fall and see us having sex. We put on what clothes we could find and went to the main house. As soon as we stepped foot in the house the room filled with laughter. Then Renesmee spoke.

"Aunt Alice is that why you asked me to bring over grandma's vases and grandpa's paintings?" Renesmee was about the size of a 6 year old now

"Yes Nessie, since your parents have decided to redesign the cottage I wanted to make sure we got the valuables out of there." Alice giggled.

I was glad that I had won that arm wrestling match with Emmett because if I hadn't I probably would have heard about the cottage for the rest of forever.

* * *

"Shall we?" Edward asked as he gestured toward our cottage.

"Please lead the way." I said. I still was in awe of how beautiful our cottage was.

As we entered through the door, I noticed it was made of a heavy steel or iron. I just guessed that all the reinforcements were to keep us from tearing down a second home. The front door immediately put you the overly sized living room. The interior of the house was painted a very light cream color. The living room had a very plush, soft, deep blue carpet, I could guess why Edward picked blue for our carpeting, he always loved the way blue looked against my skin, we always did do a lot of things on the floor, since we barely ever made it to the bedroom. The living room had a lovely leather furniture set facing the fireplace that was in the middle of the room. I gazed upon the fireplace; there was something familiar about it.

"The brick fireplace was all that was still intact so I thought you would like it if we kept it."

"Oh, Edward! I love it!" He always did go overboard when it came to making me happy, but then again I always did the same for him.

As he led me past the fire place and down the hallway past some of my favorite paintings, we stopped at a door; it was the only door in the hallway. Edward opened the door and we walked in. This was a very large bedroom with a full size canopy bed against the wall that led to another closed door. There room was painted canary yellow and except for the wall were we entered and the adjacent wall with the bed and the other door the rest of the room walls were glass windows that looked out onto the forest.

"Is this our room?" I asked Edward as I examined the room making my way to the other door in the room.

"No. This is Renesmee's room. You should know that bed is too small for us." Edward said as he smiled the crooked smile I had always loved. As I got closer to the door I was unsure if I wanted to open it.

"Go ahead, open it." Edward gestured towards the door.

I opened the door. I wasn't surprised at what I saw. The door opened to a closet that was the size of my bedroom when I was human living with my father Charlie. It was filled with nothing but clothes, all with their tags still on. They were all sorted out first in color, then by dressy or casual, and by tops and bottoms.

_Is Alice responsible for this? _I asked Edward half knowing the answer.

"Of course she is. Who else uses every excuse the can to shop?" Edward laughed at the thought.

Then I noticed at the back wall of the closet there was another door. I walked through the closet and opened the door. On the other side of the door was a beautiful bathroom. It was very elegant with marble counters and ceramic floor tiles. The bathroom had a beautiful classy vanity mirror; even the smallest of flaws could be highlighted by this mirror. It was almost like being at a spa. The shower was separate from the very large tub. The tub had whirlpool jets like the ones you would find only at the most expensive of spas. By this point I was getting a little anxious to our room.

"So when do I get to see what's upstairs?" I asked Edward.

"We can go see it now if you like."

"Let's."

Edward grabbed my hand and led me out the closet, through the bedroom, and back to the living room. Once we got to the living room I strode over to the winding white staircase and started to climb the stairs. Before a second had passed, I was at the top of the steps. When I got to the top of the steps I was in another bedroom. It was much larger than Renesmee's room. The walls were a teal color; it reminded me of our honeymoon on Isle Esme, an island that Carlisle had bought for Esme. The Bed was very large with soft plus pillows and blankets, but the frame had a unique smell to it.

"The bed frame smells funny, what is it made from?" I asked Edward curiously.

"It's made from titanium, so there's no breaking it, unintentionally that is."

I laughed at knowing that extra precautions were taken when it came to this house. I did not bother to look in our walk in closet because I already new what was in there since Alice had been doing the shopping. Our bedroom was surrounded, for the most part by glass walls. One of the glass walls had a door that opened up to a balcony that looked to the stream in the forest. We went out onto the balcony into the cool, fresh air. I filled my lungs, taking in all smells and digesting them. Something hit me that made me realize that we hadn't hunted for about two weeks, and I was thirsty.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I grabbed Edward's hand and drifted to the edge of the balcony. Edward knew what I wanted. He did not have to read my mind to find out, he could see it in my eyes. Instead of being their usual golden amber they were like deep black holes. As vampires our eyes went black when we were thirsty, as a warning to our prey. I could tell that Edward was not as thirsty as I was because his eyes still had a bit of gold tint left in them. Edward always went hunting with me, he would always say that he liked to go with me but I think he's just being the same overprotective Edward.

We leapt up onto the balcony's railing and then crouched down so we could spring up into the air and sprint into the trees. As we ran, Edward ran beside me, he could outrun me easily but since I was no longer a newborn I could not keep up with him, so he always slowed down to run with me. I did not feel like having deer or elk or any herbivore today, since it was kind of a special occasion I thought we should go for something more carnivorous.

_How about mountain lions today? _I thought to Edward.

"Well you know they are my favorite so I don't mind" Edward said.

As vampires we did not consume the usual diet of most that consisted of only human blood. Instead we called ourselves vegetarians and only survived from the blood of animals. That's what gave us our golden eye color instead of the usual crimson red eyes that traditional vampires have.

After a few seconds I smelled what I was looking for. There he was, this mountain lion who was used to being the glorious hunter was about to become my prey. I sometimes played with my food like I would do today. I dropped to the ground just loud enough for the mighty lion to hear me behind him. The lion immediately turned around in an attacking stance as if he knew he could take me, but he was soon about to find out that I was immensely stronger than he could ever fathom. I took a swipe at the lion, missing purposely, he roared, provoked by my attempt and lunged for my throat. As the lion leapt across the space between us I sprang up into the air and onto his back. Before the lion could land to the ground I had already begun to drink his warm, soothing, blood. The lion landed weakly onto the ground where I continued to drink him dry. After I was done, I stood up and straightened my shirt. I had come so far from my first hunt, instead of my clothes being ripped to shreds and my hair being out of place, I now could hunt without messing up any part of my appearance.

Edward was a few yards away from me finishing his lion. He got up from the lion's carcass without a hair out of place. I walked over to him and he took me in his arms so we could start to run back to our new home. We started to run through the forest, playing tag and hide and seek as we made our way home, I loved to play these games with Edward. I never lost but he never made it too easy to win. By the time we got back, Renesmee was just returning home from her date with Jacob. She and Jacob were in the cottage talking in the living room. Edward and I did not use the front door to the cottage, instead we decided to jump onto the balcony and enter the cottage through our bedroom. We moved agilely down the stairs and we were in the living room in seconds.

"You know I hate it when you guys do that." Jacob said a bit startled.

"Jake it's not like you couldn't hear them coming" Renesmee laughed.

"I know, but when you guys appear out of thin air, I just don't like it that's all."

"You would think after 90 years you'd be used to it Jacob." I teased. Jacob growled a little under his breath not liking my joke.

"Well anyway Bella, how was your hunting trip?" Jacob said, changing the subject.

"Oh fine, same as always" I responded. Edward had been standing quietly by my side the whole time. I just guessed that he was having a conversation with Renesmee. They did this a lot since Edward was the only person she could show her thoughts to without touching him.

"Since Alice has forecasted nice weather, what are you and the rest of the Cullens going to do for the weekend, Bella?" Jacob asked interrupting my thoughts on Edward and Renesmee.

"Well, Edward and I have already been hunting so I think we're just going to wing it for the weekend, but the rest of the family, now you would have to ask them." I responded.

"Hey mom, Jake and I are going to La Push beach tomorrow to catch some waves since it's going to be nice." Renesmee interjected. Renesmee unlike the rest of the family could go out into the sunlight in public. Instead of sparkling like we did, since we were vampires, Renesmee had a certain glow to her skin that would never be perceived as something that wasn't normal by any human.

"Sounds good." I said.

_That will give us some more alone time. _Edward grinned at my thought

"Well I have to get back to La Push. The others elders want to hold a meeting tonight because two kids went missing from the reservation today." Jacob stated

"Who went missing?" I asked

"You remember Sam and Quil right?"

"Of Course I do."

"Well it was their great grandkids, Ethan and Kai. They're sophomores at the high school on the Rez but no one has seen them since school let out" Jacob said as he rose from the couch preparing to leave.

"Well we hope you find them. If you need any help or anything let us know." Edward interjected. He still sometimes felt like he owed Jacob something, even if it was the smallest of largest of favors, because of what Jacob did while I was pregnant and all the events following Renesmee's birth.

"Please Jacob don't hesitate to ask us. We already know that you would do the same for us." I assured Jacob.

"Okay, okay, if anything comes up where I need vampire assistance, you two will be the first on my list to call." Jacob said.

"But in the meantime, Nessie I'll see you tomorrow. Love you" Jacob said as he bent down to kiss Renesmee on her forehead.

"Love you too Jake." Renesmee said as she let Jacob out the front door.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning it was all sun just as Alice had predicted. After spending another bliss filled night with Edward, I went downstairs to check on Renesmee before she left for La Push beach. When I got to her room I knocked on her door as she said to come in. I saw that she was packing her beach bag with her wet suit and other surfing items, Renesmee loved to surf, I just prayed she would hurt herself. Even though she was pretty indestructible with no bruises of broken bones to show, she was still her mother's child, she could be a slight bit clumsy if she wasn't paying attention.

"All ready?" I asked her.

"Yeah, Jake should be here at any moment." She said a little monotonously. I could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong Renesmee?" I didn't understand what was bothering her.

"Mom, I'm so torn. I want to marry Jacob, I really do, but I don't want to leave the family, I'm not ready to leave all of you." She started to cry after saying this. As much as Jacob loved Renesmee he couldn't bare to be around all of us vampires for too long. And he let Renesmee know that they could stay in Forks, but he did not want to live in too close a proximity to the rest of the family like Edward and I did. He told her that they needed their own space as a couple and that she could move to the reservation to stay with him. I knew that we would see Renesmee often, but I too could not bear to call Renesmee's name in or near the house and have her not hear me. I still needed my daughter, and she still needed me.

"Renesmee you knew this day would come sooner or later, the day where you would have to choose. That's why your father has kept going on with his ploys to try to keep you here with us. He's afraid that you will leave us and never come back. I know that you would come back but I'm still afraid of you leaving, but I would not force you to stay if you really were ready and wanted to go."

Just then it was a knock on the door. Smelling that it was Jacob, I knew that we would have to finish our conversation later.

"Finish packing Renesmee while I go get the door." She nodded as I turned to get the door.

I was at the door in a second, and opened it already knowing full well who it was.

"Morning Jacob" I greeted him.

"Hey Bella." He responded. "Where's Nessie?"

I was about to tell him she was in her room but she made her presence known.

"Here I am Jake." She came in, with her face lit up from seeing him, carrying her beach bag and sunglasses. "Ready to go?"

"Actually, Nessie we can't go to the beach today"

"How come Jake?" She asked sadly.

"Well there's something I need to talk to all of you about. Bella can you call the rest of the Cullens? This concerns them too." Jacob said in a serious tone

"Okay Jake. Edward." I called softly already knowing that he heard me.

"Already on it the others will be here in two minutes." He responded as he made his way downstairs flipping his cell phone closed.

"What's going on Jacob?" Edward questioned

"I'll tell you everything once everyone is here."

The time it took the others to get here couldn't go by fast enough but finally we heard everyone arrived outside of our open front door.

"Hey! What's going on?" Alice entered first followed by Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle. "I just saw my whole day disappear, and tomorrow is looking quite blurry."

"Jacob has something he needs to tell us." Edward answered. I was sure he already knew full well what Jacob had to tell us but he was never the type to speak someone else's mind.

Everyone turned to Jacob who was standing by the couch looking very nervous.

"Well I already told Bella and Edward that a couple of kids went missing from the reservation yesterday but that's not the worst part, Last night while I was trying to find them I went looking to see if they wandered into the forest I picked up a scent. It wasn't animal, and it wasn't human either. At first I thought it was a vampire looking for your residence but then I noticed that the scent wasn't that bad. It almost smelled like werewolf but something was off about that to I tracked the scent over both sides of the old treaty line, and through the meadow, I lost the scent right before I hit Canada." After he finished every stood inaudible trying to understand what they just heard.

"Well Jacob what would you like for us to do?" Carlisle spoke breaking the deafening silence.

"Well if you guys could check out the scent and see if you recognize it, I would be grateful."

"That won't be a problem Jacob you can count on us after all we owe you so much."

"Thank you Carlisle, thank you all"

"Shall we go now?" Alice said.

"I don't see why not. Lead the way Jacob" Carlisle responded.

We all headed out the door couple by couple with Jake and Renesmee in front. Once we all were out front Jacob had begun to phase into his wolf form. Edward relayed to us where Jacob wanted us to go.

"Jacob says to follow him across the stream and to the meadow."

With that said we all started to run towards the meadow in search of this unfamiliar scent. When we got to the clearing I felt something was wrong. I inhaled and breathe in this scent that was neither werewolf, vampire, human, or animal. I looked over to Edward and his face was that of distress and terror, it looked like he was a human that had been hit by a ton of bricks.

_What's wrong Edward? Is there danger?_ I thought this to him not wanting to alarm the others. Edward did not move from his frozen state.

_Edward! What is it? _I screamed this so loud in my head I nearly spoke out loud.

"Impossible." He said finally responding to my thoughts. Everyone turned to look at him.

"What is it?" Carlisle said.

"A werewolf has been here." Edward said stunned. "I can remember this scent from Caius' and Victoria's minds"

"Edward what are you talking about I told you it wasn't werewolf." Jacob interjected.

"No it's a real werewolf, you know it was human, then bit by another werewolf, and then became a werewolf itself. They carry a different scent than you do Jacob." Edward said still shocked by the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"It does smell kind of like you Jacob just not so strong." I jumped in.

"Well if it is a so called 'real' werewolf than we need to find Ethan and Kai immediately." Jacob said more worried now that there was something very dangerous on the loose.

"I couldn't agree more we don't need this thing to start multiplying and killing innocent people" Carlisle said.

Just then we heard something coming through the woods and fast. We all prepared to brace ourselves for what was coming I looked around at my family as we drew closer to each other preparing for what fate had in store for us. At that moment as we all took our crouches the sound went from one to two sounds of running. As the sounds came towards us I could feel a grow building in my chest, my body knew there was danger approaching. I wanted to tell Renesmee to run and keep running, away from what awaited us. But I knew she would not leave Jacob or her family. None of us expected what came next. The rustling of trees and the breaking of twigs had stopped, if only for a moment.

**A/N: Please don't be mad at me I just love cliffhangers. I'll have more ASAP! Please review tell me what you think of where the story is going.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Two unknown beings leaped from the forest into the clearing before our very eyes. They both were werewolves. They stood tall, the first with long black fur, and the second had fur that was just as long but it was mahogany brown, though neither stood as tall as Jacob in his wolf form. I felt that though this would be the end for some of us, but as I prepared to destroy these werewolves Jacob had jumped in front of us to keep us from attacking. Instinctively I took a step back and looked to Edward to see what he could read from Jacob's mind. As I looked to Edward, he relaxed and nodded to me letting me know everything was okay.

"It seems we have found Ethan and Kai." Edward said coolly.

I could not understand we have been back and forth to Forks for the last ninety years visiting Jacob but none of the Quileute children had ever phased. Were there new vampires in our area who triggered their transformation? Why hadn't Jacob known until now? I wanted to know what was going on and I wanted to know now.

"Jacob, take them back to La Push and help them with whatever, but please let me know what's going on." I pleaded with Jacob. He nodded his large wolf head at me.

After I spoke to him he look each of the other werewolves dead in the eyes for a split second and then he started to run and they followed behind him. I wondered if he exercised his power as the Alpha over them, but I knew Jacob would never take away the will of one of his brothers.

"What? No fight, I was so looking forward to some action." Emmett said with his booming chuckle.

"Well I for one am glad there wasn't a fight. I wouldn't have been able to see any of my next moves." Alice chirped.

"Okay there's no fight can we leave now?" Rosalie added impatiently.

"Yes, lets all meet back up at the main house in few minutes. Some of us are going to go hunting it has been about two weeks since our last hunt." Carlisle said.

Carlisle and Esme locked arms and started to run through the woods to go on their hunt. They were immediately were followed by Rosalie and Emmett. Alice and Jasper stayed behind in the meadow with Edward, Renesmee and me.

"Aren't you two going hunting?" I asked Alice.

"We went early this morning, something told me to go this morning instead of around this time, and it's a good thing too or Jasper and I might not have been here to help."

"Well what are you doing for the rest of the day?"

"I think I'm just going to go back to the house and wait."

"Wait for what, Alice?" I was confused. Alice tended to confuse me sometimes.

"For my vision to clear silly. It seems I still can't see the rest of my day so either we're going to meet up with werewolves sometime today, or I'm not psychic anymore." Alice giggled.

"I'd guess the first one Alice."

Edward, Jasper, and Renesmee had been wrapped up in a very quiet conversation. Since none of them really needed to voice their thoughts, Edward reading minds, Renesmee revealing her own thoughts, and Jasper making his own emotions, the emotions of others. There really wasn't much chatter from them.

Alice and I floated over to Edward, Jasper, and Renesmee to see if they were ready to go back home.

"Ready to go?" I asked them. They all nodded and we began to turn and run to the main house.

We sprinted through the forest, playing hide and seek as we went. Hide and seek was much more fun when there was a bunch of us playing. Edward was the seeker, so I decided to give the rest of us a fighting chance and shield their minds from him so he couldn't find them so easily.

"Bella that's not fair!" He shouted.

"You're right Edward, instead of being faster than the rest of us _and_ reading our minds you now only have speed on your side. I suggest you put it to good use." I laughed at him.

We made it back to the house with Edward only finding Renesmee. It was only because she was a bit less agile than the rest of us. As soon as we got back Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett coming back from their hunt. Once we were all in the house Carlisle called for all of us in the dining room. We all took our seats around the dining room table, preparing ourselves for what Carlisle wanted to tell us. I knew he wanted to talk about today's events.

"Today has been very eventful." Carlisle began. "I wanted to talk about what we are supposed to do now that at least one real werewolf has arrived in our area."

"We should get rid of it immediately" Jasper said coolly.

"We don't even know if it's dangerous yet." Alice told him.

"I agree with Jasper we don't know what this thing will do and I don't want to wait to find out. If strange things start to happen in and around Forks the humans are going to think us the 'newcomers' have something to do with it. I am not ready to move again." Rosalie spat.

"Jasper, Rosalie, you know that I don't relish in the thought of killing other creatures." Carlisle said.

"But Carlisle we don't know what this thing can do and the threats it may possess." Jasper said calmly.

"Why don't we just try to track it and confront it with Jacob and try to learn why its here and then decide from there if it's a danger or not." Renesmee said interrupting the quarrel.

"That's not a bad idea." Edward said. "Plus Jacob is running here now with information on Ethan and Kai so we can talk more about it when he gets here."

"I agree we should talk about it more once he's here." I interjected. Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Emmett nodded their heads in agreement

"I still think we should kill it." Rosalie said. Everyone but Emmett just rolled their eyes at her.

**A/N: I hope you like the added sense of humor….please review!!!! It really keeps me writing….thanks for reading!!!!! Next chapter very soon!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Renesmee went to open the door for Jacob while the rest of us stayed in our spots in the dining room. When we weren't around humans our vampire instincts and mannerisms would take over and we would act more like ourselves. In this instance we sat completely and perfectly still like perfect marble statues. As Jacob and Renesmee entered the room we all look to them as if they had something we needed, as if we couldn't survive without this new information.

"I'm sure you all already know why I'm here." Jacob said glancing at Edward.

"No Jacob, I haven't told them the story." Edward said.

"Well as you know that was Ethan and Kai in the meadow earlier today." Jacob began. "At first I was not able to reach their minds I think because they are not in my generation but once they came before us and I could look into their eyes I was able to establish contact and they recognized me as an elder and as their Alpha, so that's why we didn't need to fight. Once we got back to La Push I helped them calm down enough to phase back to their human forms. I asked them how this happened and they told me that after school they went hiking and that's why no one had seen them, but they wandered too far off and it was dark by the time they realized they were lost. So they just wandered around the forest for what seemed like a few hours until they heard something running in the forest. They froze in the spot they were in, and then a large wolf-like beast sprouted from the forest with intentions to attack them. After that they went into fight or flight mode and their bodies decided to fight and they simultaneously burst out of their clothes phasing into their wolf form. Once the werewolf saw that they weren't just two kids but now two werewolves, he realized he was outnumbered and ran off."

"That still doesn't explain how they came to try to fight us." Rosalie interrupted.

"I was getting to that part blondie." Jacob spat. "Well they didn't know how to phase back to their human forms so they ran around the forest the rest of the night and this morning then sensed our presence and their instincts took over and they were coming to attack, but once I made contact with them they no longer saw us as a threat."

"Okay that explains Ethan and Kai. What are we going to do about this other werewolf that's running around?" Jacob asked.

"Well we were talking about that earlier and Nessie suggested that we try to find it and understand why its here before we make any decisions on getting rid of it." Edward answered.

"I guess we could do that but I don't mind just disposing of the thing." Jacob muttered. "How about we start looking for it now?"

"Well we have to wait until nightfall, because unlike you Jacob they cannot control their phasing. They are human during the day and wolves at night, so even if it was in the woods we wouldn't be able to find it because it has a whole different scent right now. Edward replied. "And Jacob I thought you might hold some aversion to just killing the werewolf."

"It's not one of us. It wasn't born to be a werewolf it was changed into one, so I don't relate to it in the slightest." Jacob muttered.

"So we'll leave at night fall then?" Carlisle asked. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well we still have a few hours until then, so I'm going back to La Push to help Ethan and Kai." Jacob said.

"Ok we'll see you later Jacob." I said.

Renesmee and Jacob walked back to the front door so he could leave. I saw Jacob give Renesmee a passionate kiss as he left. I noticed Edward rolling his eyes. Though he liked Jacob most of the time, after 90 years he still wasn't used to 'daddy's little girl' growing up in this way, already matched with her soul mate. I laughed as he reminded me of my father, Charlie, who never really liked Edward.

* * *

Charlie had died about 40 years ago. He was in his 90s and had died of old age. He retired from the police force when he turned 70 and had been living in the same house he always had. Sue Clearwater had moved in with Charlie after Seth went off to college. Sue died about five years before Charlie. Charlie was heartbroken when Sue died. I couldn't actually go and visit Charlie after the Cullens and I left Forks officially, which was only a few months after Renesmee was born. Charlie knew that we were different, he really realized it when I took Renesmee to visit him before we left Forks and he told me she look like she was a four year old. I didn't answer him and he didn't press me for an answer. I guess he figured whatever he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Renee never found out what happened to me. She and Phil had were killed by a drunk driver while I was supposed to be at Dartmouth, it broke Charlie's heart but Sue had helped him through the whole process

After we left I often wrote Charlie letters and we had many phone calls. About two years after Sue died I got a phone call from Charlie about seeing everyone before he died.

"Hey Bells." Charlie said. His voice had become quite raspy in his old age.

"Hey dad, how are you." I greeted him with my human voice that I had learned to perfect over the years, my usual musical voice kind of freaked Charlie out.

"Bella when are you and the rest of the family coming to see me? You know I won't be around too much longer."

"Well dad with work and everyone's conflicting schedules it would be hard to come out there."

"Are you sure you can't come out here to Forks Bells?"

"No dad I don't think it's going to happen, I'm really sorry maybe another time."

"No problem Bells, I'll just fly up there to Blasdell. I hear it's just like Forks this time of year." He chuckled.

"Dad I don't think coming up here would a good idea especially with your age and everything." It was the best excuse I could come up with.

"Don't worry Bella just tell everyone that's not a Cullen that your great grandfather is coming up, since I'm sure you haven't changed much since the last time I saw you. I really want to see Nessie too."

I was speechless I didn't have anything to say to him

"Okay, it's settled then all you guys have to do is pick me up on Saturday from the Greater Buffalo International Airport at noon. Okay Bella?"

"Okay I guess we'll see you then" That was all I could say. A billion things were rushing through my mind all at once but that was the only thing I could manage to say.

"Good see you Saturday Bells. Oh, and tell everyone I said hi."

After we hung up I told Edward what had just occurred he laughed and said it was okay and that we would pick him up from the airport on Saturday.

That weekend was the last time we saw Charlie alive. I was extremely glad that Renesmee got to see her grandfather before he passed and he got to see how lovely she had become. Charlie died about three years later. I went to his funeral and posed as his granddaughter. I went alone because the story of me being his granddaughter would fall apart if all of the Cullens had come with me. No one questioned it since to the humans I was the spitting image of Bella with Edward's eyes so everyone believed I was Charlie's granddaughter. I had seen a lot of people I went to Forks High School with. I saw Mike Newton who was married to Jessica and now the Chief of police, Jessica was a stay at home mom and they had a set of twins who were about to go into graduate school. I saw Angela who was married to Ben Cheney; they had come all the way from California for the funeral. Angela was a pediatrician and Ben was a special effects supervisor in Hollywood, they had three kids in college. If only they had known who I really was, they probably would all go into shock. Also at the funeral was Jake, pretending to be his own Son and we hung out for a bit until he had to go back to La Push for his Elder responsibilities.

Immediately after the funeral I drove to Seattle and got in our jet back to New York. Edward met me at the airport in Buffalo and we drove back to Blasdell. I new he was in agony because I was sad and he hated to see me sad but he knew that this was a wound only time could heal. I let go of Charlie's death sooner than most daughters because I knew that it was inevitable, at least for humans it was.

* * *

After I stopped reminiscing I noticed that everyone had went back to their other activities. Emmett was at the television playing video games. Rosalie was upstairs with Alice planning another fashion show for themselves, Carlisle was in his study as usual, Esme was drawling up some blueprints in her room for a house in Europe, and Jasper, Edward, and Renesmee were wrapped up in their usual quiet conversation. I just went to the library and picked up a book that I had read several times

As nightfall approached we prepared for a night of searching. We did not take any weapons, for one thing as vampires we wouldn't need them, and we also didn't want to scare the creature away. When Jacob had came over I was surprised that he had brought Ethan and Kai with him.

"Are you sure that they should come with us?" I asked Jacob.

"Yes and plus they wouldn't of stayed behind anyway." Jacob responded.

"We'll be okay, we figure the more people we have looking for it, the better chance we'll find the thing." Ethan said.

"Okay since we have everyone shall we get going?" Edward Interrupted.

"Lets do it. The sooner, the better." Jacob answered.

Then we were out the door and through the forest as the last bit of light fell behind the horizon.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long with this chapter. Life got in the way…please review and tell me what you think!!!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

"We're getting very close. Jacob can smell it and I can hear it's panicked thoughts." Edward had pierced the silence that had overcome us only minutes ago. Jacob and his pack – it was strange saying _his pack _since it had been so long since a pack was formed – were in the lead of our search party making sure that we didn't approach the thing too fast and frighten it away. Right behind Jacob was Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward they were so close behind because they would need to act fast in order to mediate and calm the strange werewolf. Emmett and Rosalie were right behind them for physical support. Then it was Alice and I behind them. Alice stayed behind with me because it was easier to see around Jacob and his pack this way, over the decades Alice had become very comfortable seeing around things since she could never see the future for the wolves or for Renesmee so she always had to adjust her vision which now was a breeze for her. And behind us, were Esme and Renesmee. Renesmee would not stay behind so Esme volunteered to keep stride with her for the time being. Edward was going to argue but I told him not to because it would have just been an argument he would have lost.

Suddenly Alice spoke.

"I can see it." I was confused by what she said.

"See what Alice?

"Bella I can see the werewolf and it is bracing itself for this encounter."

"How far are we? And what do you mean you can see the werewolf?" I asked.

"Less than a minute. And I wasn't looking before but when I was looking to see how long it would take to get to the werewolf, I was expecting my vision to go dark and then it just appeared."

Everyone in the front started to slow. A human would have to be at a jogger's pace to keep up with our sluggish walk. I could smell that we were walking up on a stream let alone this new visitor.

"Hold on. Jacob is talking to her."

"Her?" Emmett questioned with a little bit of disappointment in his voice. He loved a good fight but he would never seriously fight a girl even if she was a werewolf.

"Yes. It's a girl I heard her mind." Edward responded. "Jacob is convincing her to come back to the house. They are walking this was now." As he spoke we saw Jacob and his pack come through the trees with a fourth wolf. The fourth wolf was not like the rest of the pack. She was noticeably smaller than Jacob but she was still bigger than any of us. Anyone would guess that they were two different species. One born to be what they are, the other turned into what they had become.

"Jasper?" Carlisle said looking toward the fourth wolf.

"I've got it. She almost ran away when she saw us." I figured that Jasper was putting his power to good use and calming the werewolf or just making her feel safe, either way it helped.

Once the werewolf was with us we started to make our way back to the main house. Jasper stayed close to the werewolf just to make sure her emotions were under control. When we got back to the house Jacob made the werewolf comfortable in one of the empty rooms in the house since we would not be learning much until she was in her human form again. Jacob came back downstairs this time in his human form to tell us what he learned about our new visitor.

"Well how is she?" I asked him.

"She's a little disturbed, from what I could gather she's not used to getting help from vampires."

"I'm sure." Edward interjected. "The Volturi have been hunting her kind for millenia." It still chilled me to the core to hear their name.

"Yea I think they have something to do with why she's here. Her mind was mostly a blur while we talking." Jacob huffed.

"I got that when I was trying to read her mind."

"Well I guess we just have to wait until daylight to get to the bottom of this." Carlisle said.

"Okay, I'll come back around dawn, but I'm going to return with Ethan and Kai back to La Push. I'll see you tomorrow Nessie." Jacob was heading for the door as he said this. Renesmee was already asleep on the sofa as he said this.

"I'll see you later Jake." I said as he left. I glided over to Edward, who was contemplating tonight's events by the window that overlooked the forest.

"What do you think?" I asked Edward.

"It's too soon to tell, I'm still not sure if she will be a threat or not."

"Well we will just have to wait until morning to find out." Carlisle said. "And we have a few hours so we may as well go back to our normal activities."

As he said that Edward went to scoop up Renesmee off of the couch so that we could take her home and put her in bed. Jasper went upstairs to sit outside of the werewolf's room so he could keep her calm. Emmett and Rosalie flashed upstairs to their room like giddy teenagers, no doubt to exchange in their marital affairs. Alice danced to Jasper to keep him company, Esme went back to the blueprints she had been working on, and Carlisle went back to his library to throw himself into research to find out more about werewolves.

When Edward and I arrived back at our home we put Renesmee in her bed and then we went upstairs to our room. Edward and I spent the next few hours completely in bliss. As the sun rose we just laid in bed watching each other sparkle. Even after 90 years I still marveled at his beauty and still wondered how I was so lucky to have him. My gaze was interrupted when we heard Renesmee stirring.

"Guess we better get ready to go back to the house." Edward said breaking our contented silence.

I nodded my head as he got up from our bed. I got up and went to our closet to find something to wear which only took me about a second. I had become very accustomed with the smell of the comfortable clothes that I loved to wear and I almost always avoided Alice's deathtraps. Once we were dressed we went downstairs to get Renesmee and head to the house. Renesmee was already at the door when we got to the bottom of the steps and out the door as we got to the door. We ran to the house. I wasn't exactly excited to meet our new guest but I was most definitely anxious.

When we got to the house Jacob was outside in his human form, no doubt waiting for Renesmee. As we arrived Renesmee ran into Jacob's arms, he picked her up and hugged her as she gave him a kiss, it was like they hadn't seen each other in years as opposed to hours. We all went into the house to deal with today's events. Emmet and Rosalie were both on the couch watching, or what seemed like watching, sports. I could hear from the sound of keystrokes on a keyboard that Carlisle was still in his library in his research. Esme was in the kitchen making breakfast for Jacob and Renesmee since they were the only ones who ate human food. Alice and Jasper came downstairs to greet us.

"Has she woken up yet?" Edward asked.

"Yes but give her a moment to gather her thoughts." Alice responded.

At this moment everyone in the house was on edge to make it to this werewolf's room to see her, to speak to her, and to just observe her but Alice had cut off all of us.

"She will be down in two minutes. She can smell Esme's wonderful cookind." Alice interjected.

And like clockwork two minutes later we heard someone descend on the stairs we all awaited in the living room for her to make her entrance. As she came down the steps we saw her in her human form. If shock was an emotion that could easily happen to vampires our mouths would have been to the floor, Jacob's and Renesmee's actually were. We could not believe out eye's at what we were seeing.


End file.
